star_warsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Gwiezdne wojny: część V - Imperium kontratakuje
Gwiezdne wojny: część V: Imperium kontratakuje (ang. Star Wars, Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) - chronologicznie piąta część sagi Gwiezdne wojny, powstała jako druga w 1980 roku. Przez wielu uznawa na za najlepszą część sagi. Reżyserem tej części nie był George Lucas, ale Irvin Kershner. Akcja filmu dzieje się 3 lata później od wydarzeń ukazanych w filmie Gwiezdne wojny: część IV - Nowa nadzieja, 22 lata później od wydarzeń ukazanych w filmie Gwiezdne wojny: część III - Zemsta Sithów, 25 lat później od wydarzeń ukazanych w filmie Gwiezdne wojny: część II - Atak klonów i 35 lat później od wydarzeń ukazanych w filmie Gwiezdne wojny: część I - Mroczne widmo. Fabuła Jest rok 3 ABY, czyli trzy lata po śmierci Bena Kenobiego. Lord Vader otrzymuje od Imperatora rozkaz odnalezienia dwudziestodwuletniego Luke’a Skywalkera, który trzy lata wcześniej zniszczył Gwiazdę Śmierci, i przeciągnięcia go na Ciemną Stronę Mocy. Vader wysyła sondy kosmiczne we wszystkie zakątki galaktyki. Tymczasem rebelianci ukrywają się w tajnej bazie na śnieżnej planecie Hoth. Księżniczka Leia wyrzuca Hanowi Solo, że decyduje się opuścić rebeliantów, by spłacić dług u Jabby. Będący już padawanem Jedi, komandor Luke Skywalker patroluje teren na swoim tauntaunie, gdy nagle zauważa – jak mniema – meteor, który uderza o śnieg. W rzeczywistości jest to sonda Imperium. Skywalker postanawia to sprawdzić, lecz zostaje napadnięty przez wampę – śniegowego stwora, który zabiera go do swej jaskini. Kapitan Han Solo natomiast, zauważając, że jego przyjaciel nie wraca i nie odpowiada na sygnał, rusza na poszukiwania. Tymczasem Luke odzyskuje przytomność wisząc do góry nogami. Jego niebieski miecz świetlny leży na śniegu. Używając Mocy chłopak przyciąga do siebie miecz, uwalnia się, a następnie odcina potworowi rękę i ucieka. Idąc przez śnieżną zawieruchę Skywalker upada z powodu wychłodzenia. Ukazuje mu się duch Bena Kenobiego, który każe mu lecieć na Dagobah, w celu kontynuowania szkolenia Jedi u mistrza Yody. Luke’a odnajduje Han, który wycina w brzuchu swojego martwego tauntauna dziurę, do której wkłada Luke’a, tym samym ratując mu życie. Dzięki sondzie, Imperium odkrywa bazę rebeliantów i atakuje ją. Rozpoczyna się Bitwa o Hoth, w której Imperium stosuje potężne maszyny kroczące. Luke Skywalker bierze udział w bitwie. Han i Chewbacca zabierają Leię i C-3PO w bezpieczne miejsce. Statek Imperium rusza za nimi. Baza Echo na Hoth zostaje zniszczona, a Luke wraz z R2-D2 leci na Dagobah. TIE-myśliwce ścigają Sokoła Millenium, jednak te zwodzone przez statek Hana Solo zostają zniszczone przez asteroidy. Przemytnik w końcu chowa swój statek w kraterze jednej z asteroid. Okazuje się, że wylądowali w żołądku żyjącego na asteroidzie olbrzymiego potwora nazywanego exogorthem. Wszyscy uciekają do – miasta w chmurach na Bespinie, gdzie zarządza stary przyjaciel Hana – Lando Calrissian. Okazuje się jednak, że Darth Vader już wcześniej przybył do Lando i zmusił go do wybierania pomiędzy nimi, a dobrem mieszkańców Bespin. Vader, wiedząc, że Luke przybędzie na ratunek przyjaciołom, postanawia tu na niego zaczekać, używając Lei, Hana i Chewbacci jako przynęty. Han Solo zostaje zamrożony w karbonicie i ma zostać wysłany do Jabby Hutta. Tuż przed tym Leia mówi Hanowi, że go kocha, na co ten odpowiada: „Wiem”. Okazuje się, że Han przeżył zamrożenie. Tymczasem Luke wraz z R2-D2 trafia na bagnistą planetę Dagobah, gdzie odnajduje Yodę. Yoda, mimo pewnych oporów, zostaje przekonany przez ducha Obi Wana Kenobiego i rozpoczyna szkolenie Luke’a. Uczy go jak korzystać z Mocy. Przekonuje Luke’a, że żeby coś musiało się udać trzeba uwierzyć w to, że to się uda (zrezygnowanemu Luke’owi nie udaje się wyciągnąć X-winga z bagna, co Yoda czyni bez problemu). Jednym z ćwiczeń jest wejście do ciemnej jaskini, gdzie Luke ma za zadanie zmierzyć się z własnymi lękami (ukazuje mu się Darth Vader, którego Luke pokonuje, po czym spostrzega, że pod maską jest jego własna twarz). W końcu Luke wyczuwa, że coś złego może stać się jego przyjaciołom, więc on też rusza do Bespin, by ich uratować. Na miejscu spotyka Bobę Fetta – syna Jango Fetta, łowcę nagród wysłanego przez Jabbę w pogoń za Hanem Solo. Rozpoczyna z nim wymianę ognia. Po chwili młody Jedi wchodzi w głąb konstrukcji, gdzie spotyka Vadera. Obydwaj uruchamiają swoje miecze świetlne i rozpoczynają walkę. Vader podsyca nienawiść w Skywalkerze, mówiąc mu, żeby czerpał z niej siłę. W końcu Luke spycha Lorda Sithówna niższy poziom komory, jednak ten po chwili wydostaje się z ukrycia i ciska w młodzieńca różne przedmioty, używając w tym celu Mocy. Luke traci prawą rękę w przedramieniu, a Vader próbuje przeciągnąć go na ciemną stronę Mocy. Oznajmia mu, że wcale nie zabił jego ojca, gdyż to on jest tym ojcem. Leia, Chewbacca i droidy, prowadzeni przez szturmowców, zostają uratowani przez Lando. Grupa rusza w pościg za Fettem, który prowadzi zamrożonego Hana Solo, jednak ten ucieka z łupem. Wraz z pomocą Lando bohaterowie uciekają z miasta Sokołem Millenium. Tymczasem Vader kusi Luke’a wizją wspólnego rządzenia Galaktyką i obaleniem Imperatora Palpatine’a. Zdesperowany Skywalker ryzykuje i skacze w głąb otchłani. Kanałami ześlizguje się w dół, aż w końcu chwyta się anteny, znajdującej się pod miastem i używając Mocy wzywa Leię. Ta zawraca statek i zabiera osłabionego Luke’a. Zostaje mu podłączony bio-mechaniczny implant ręki. Równocześnie wciąż za pomocą Mocy porozumiewa się z ojcem. W ostatniej scenie Luke przytula i pociesza Leię, a Lando Calrissian i Chewbacca ruszają na poszukiwanie Hana Solo. Obsada Nagrody Film dwukrotnie nagrodzony nagrodą Amerykańskiej Akademii Filmowej, w kategoriach: *'Efekty specjalne' – Brian Johnson, Richard Edlund, Dennis Muren i Bruce Nicholson (była to nagroda specjalna) *'Dźwięk' – Bill Varney, Steve Maslow, Gregg Landaker i Peter Sutton był również nominowany w kategoriach: *'Muzyka' – John Williams *'Scenografia' – Norman Reynolds Film zdobył cztery nagrody Saturna (najlepszy film science-fiction, najlepszy aktor Mark Hamill, najlepszy reżyser Irvin Kershner i najlepsze efekty specjalne), nagrodę Grammy (najlepsza muzyka), nagrodę BAFTA (najlepsza muzyka). Błędy w filmie * W scenie na śmietnisku w mieście w chmurach, kiedy to Chewbacca (Peter Mayhew) znajduje rozmontowanego C-3PO (Anthony Daniels), zauważyć można ekipę filmującą. Jej odbicie widoczne jest na metalicznej głowie C-3PO. * Zaraz po scenie, kiedy to Yoda (Frank Oz) mówi do Luke'a (Mark Hamill) na Dagobah, że ten jeszcze będzie się bał podczas szkolenia Jedi, ukazana jest scena lotu Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela w pasie asteroidów. Pierwsza eksplodująca asteroida wybucha, zanim trafi ją promień z Niszczyciela. * Jedna z początkowych scen filmu ukazuje Luke'a (Mark Hamill) atakowanego przez śnieżną bestię Wampę. Wyraźnie widać, że bestia uderza Skywalkera w tył głowy. Jednak w kolejnym ujęciu Luke, zamiast z tyłu głowy, ślady pazurów potwora ma na twarzy. * Kiedy Han (Harrison Ford) i Leia (Carrie Fisher) udają się z Landem (Billy Dee Williams) na obiad, zauważyć można, że Han najpierw widoczny jest po prawej stronie Lei, a w kolejnym już ujęciu zamienia się miejscem z Lando - Lando nagle znajduje się po prawej stronie księżniczki, a Han po lewej. * Podczas walki Luke'a z Vaderem w Mieście Chmur, na chwilę przed tym, jak Luke stracił dłoń, Vader z ogromnym impetem uderza swym mieczem świetlnym w barierkę. Efektem tego są sypiące się ogromnym strumieniem iskry. W pewnym momencie można zauważyć, że do tryskającej iskrami barierki przymocowane jest taśmą klejącą urządzenie pirotechniczne, wywołujące te iskry. * Kiedy Leia (Carrie Fisher), Lando (Billy Dee Williams) i droidy próbują ocalić Hana (Harrison Ford) z rąk Boby Fetta (Jeremy Bulloch), nie widać, aby Lando miał przy sobie jakąś broń. Kilka ujęć później Calrissian strzela do szturmowców z broni, która nie wiadomo w jaki sposób wzięła się w jego rękach. * W scenie wymiany ognia między szturmowcami i uciekającym Lando (Billy Dee Williams), Leią (Carrie Fisher) i robotami, widać jak Chewbacca (Peter Mayhew) oddaje dwa strzały. Jednak oba strzały, pomimo że wystrzelone z trochę innej pozycji, trafiają dokładnie w to samo miejsce. * Gdy statek Hana Solo (Harrison Ford) znajduje się w brzuchu kosmicznego potwora, podczas gdy księżniczka Leia (Carrie Fisher) wypowiada kwestię "Captain, being held by you is hardly enough to get me excited" (kapitanie, bycie przetrzymywaną przez ciebie to trochę za mało by mnie podniecić) widać, że Solo w tym samym czasie porusza ustami wypowiadając tę samą kwestię. Później Carrie Fisher przyznała, że w czasie kręcenia tej sceny była pod wpływem narkotyków i po prostu zapomniała swoją kwestię. * Po tym, jak Luke (Mark Hamill) wchodzi po drabinie do swojego statku ta znika w następnym ujęciu. * Kiedy Luke (Mark Hamill) mówi do swojego tauntauna: "Hej, co się stało? Czujesz coś?" w górnej części ekranu widać mikrofon. * Kiedy Han (Harrison Ford) mówi do Chewbacci (Peter Mayhew) "Księżniczka - musisz się nią zaopiekować", jego usta poruszają się inaczej i nie pasują do wypowiadanej kwestii. To samo stanie się kilka chwil później przy wypowiedzi Lando (Billy Dee Williams). * Kurtka Solo (Harrison Ford), przed zamrożeniem w karbonicie, pojawia się i znika pomiędzy ujęciami. W wersji z 2004 próbowano to naprawić, nadając kurtce ten sam kolor co koszuli, jednak błąd dalej jest widoczny. * Kiedy Luke (Mark Hamill) skacze do komory z karbonitem wyraźnie słychać dźwięk trampoliny, na której się odbija. * Luke (Mark Hamill), uciekając z jaskini zła, ma cały czas włączony miecz świetlny w dłoni. Jednak w pewnym momencie słyszymy niepasujący do niczego odgłos gaśnięcia miecza. * Kiedy Luke (Mark Hamill) staje na jednej ręce podczas treningu u Yody (Frank Oz), są widoczne druty, które podtrzymują go za nogi . * Podczas bitwy na Hoth kilku żołnierzy pada na ziemię, pomimo, że nikt do nich nie strzelał. * Tauntaun, na którym jeździ Luke (Mark Hamill), nie pozostawia śladów na śniegu. * W scenie, kiedy Luke (Mark Hamill) traci rękę, widać że miecz świetlny Vadera (David Prowse) chybił i nie trafił w nadgarstek. * Po tym, gdy Luke używa mocy, by podnieść swój statek na Dagobah, idzie on po swoją kurtkę. Kiedy Yoda podnosi statek, Luke ma rozpiętą kurtkę, ale gdy chwilę później obchodzi swój statek, kurtka jest zapięta. * Gdy śnieżne ścigacze szukają Luke'a i Hana na planecie Hoth, na krawędziach gogli pilotów widać odbicie niebieskiego ekranu. * Han pomaga Lei przy naprawie Sokoła Millenium na asteroidzie, a chwilę później zaczynają się całować. Gdy przeszkadza im C-3PO, widać jak oboje obejmują się ramionami, ale chwilę wcześniej ręce Lei dotykały głowy Hana. * Podczas bitwy na Hoth Luke mówi, że AT-AT nie da się zniszczyć laserem, bo mają zbyt mocny pancerz i trzeba kablami obwiązać nogi tych pojazdów, by je pokonać. Jednak gdy pierwszy AT-AT zostaje powalony na ziemię przez kable, pewien ścigacz wysadza go w powietrze laserem. * W czasie rozmowy Hana i Lei na Sokole Millenium na temat Lando, widać jak C-3PO oddycha, mimo iż chwilę wcześniej został wyłączony. Miejsce kręcenia * Scena, kiedy R2-D2 (Kenny Baker) grzęźnie na bagnach na planecie Dagobah, została nakręcona na (wtedy jeszcze nieukończonym) basenie należącym do George Lucasa, który nakręcił ją osobiście. Ekipa filmowa była w większości pod wodą. * Film kręcono w Londynie i Borehamwood (Anglia, Wielka Brytania), Fefor i na lodowcu Hardangerjøkulen (Norwegia), Banks, Forest Grove i Hillsboro (Oregon, USA) oraz na wyspie Alcatraz (Kalifornia, USA). Ciekawostki *Pojedynek Luka z Vaderem na Bespinie został przedstawiony w ukrytym poziomie gry Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith. *Powstała książka pt. Imperium Kontratakuje autorstwa Donalda F. Gluta. * W "Gwiezdne Wojny: Część V - Imperium kontratakuje" pierwszy raz pojawia się postać Yody (Frank Oz). Pomysłodawcy jego oblicza w dużej mierze bazowali na twarzy Alberta Einsteina. * Dialog pomiędzy Vaderem a Luke'iem był trzymany w ścisłej tajemnicy. Tylko Lucas, Kershner i producenci znali prawdę. W scenariuszu była wstawiona fałszywa strona z dialogiem i aktor odgrywający Vadera mówi tak naprawdę do Luke'a, że Obi-Wan zabił jego ojca. Hamillowi powiedziano prawdę tuż przed nakręceniem sceny, aby poprawnie ją zagrał. Oprócz Jamesa Earl Jonesa (głos Vadera) pozostali o prawdzie dowiedzieli się z projekcji gotowego już filmu. * Carrie Fisher, wcielająca się w postać Lei, we wszystkich scenach, w których grała razem z Harrisonem Fordem (Han Solo), musiała stać na specjalnym podwyższeniu. Dzięki temu wydawała się wyższa niż w rzeczywistości. * Projekt wyglądu Miasta W Chmurach był pierwotnie stworzony do "Nowej nadziei", jako kompleks więzienny. * W wydaniu DVD "Imperium kontratakuje" scena rozmowy Dartha Vadera z hologramem ukazującym Imperatora, została całkowicie odnowiona. Dla Vadera nagrano zupełnie nowe ścieżki dialogowe (oczywiście z udziałem Jamesa Earla Jonesa). Postać Imperatora została całkowicie zmieniona. W jego miejsce cyfrowo domontowano Iana McDiarmida. * W 2001 roku film znalazł się na 2. miejscu w plebiscycie przeprowadzonym przez magazyn "Empire" na najlepszy film w historii kina. * Około 120 godzin zdjęć nakręcono do "Imperium kontratakuje". W oryginalnej wersji kinowej film trwał zaledwie 124 minuty. * Scena, w której potwór Wampa atakuje Luke'a, została umieszczona w filmie, aby wyjaśnić różnicę w wyglądzie Marka Hamilla, który uległ wypadkowi samochodowemu między zdjęciami, na skutek czego aktorowi brakowało kawałka nosa. * Dźwięk poruszającego się R2-D2 został uzyskany, poprzez nagranie dźwięku towarzyszącemu opuszczaniu szyby samochodowej. * W scenie z deszczem asteroid, jedną z nich jest... but. Lucas tak często zmieniał swoje zamierzenie co do sceny, że doprowadził do furii specjalistów od efektów specjalnych. Obuwie to mała zemsta na reżyserze z ich strony. Kilka scen później w rolę asteroidy wciela się... ziemniak. * AT-AT były stworzone na podstawie inspiracji zaczerpniętej z książki H.G. Wellsa "Wojna światów". * Współpraca lalkarza prowadzącego Yodę (któremu głosu użyczył Frank Oz) i Marka Hamilla była dość ciężka. Aktor miał w uchu mały nadajnik radiowy, by słyszeć kwestie wypowiadane przez niego. Problem pojawiał się często, ponieważ nadajnik przechwytywał fale radiowe. Raz podczas kręcenia sceny rozbrzmiały dźwięki utworu grupy The Rolling Stones. * Scena ratunku Luke'a była kręcona podczas autentycznej śnieżnej zawieruchy w Norwegii. Mark Hamill leżał wpół zamarznięty i wypowiadał swój monolog, a kamerzysta i dźwiękowiec usytuowali się w holu hotelu nieopodal i kontynuowali nagrywanie. * Zdjęcia do filmu trwały ponad 180 dni, najdłużej spośród wszystkich trzech części "Gwiezdnych Wojen". * Dźwięk otwierających się drzwi promu Vadera to odgłos zatrzaskujących się krat w celach na jednym poziomie więzienia w Alcatraz. * Sceny, w których Luke z oddali przywołuje swój miecz świetlny za pomocą mocy, były nagrywane, gdy Mark Hamill rzucał mieczem przed siebie, a w filmie ukazane od tyłu. * Mark Hamill musiał uderzyć głową w sufit w domu Yody (głos Franka Oza) 16 razy, zanim reżyser był zadowolony z efektu. * Frank Oz tak zachwycił Lucasa swoim popisem lalkarskim, że reżyser wydał tysiące dolarów na ogłoszenia, by Oz dostał nominację do Oscara za aktora drugoplanowego. * Pierwotnie w scenariuszu Lando Calrissian nazywał się Lando Kadar. * Odgłos wichury śnieżnej na Hoth to dźwięk surfowania wodnego ściszanego i pogłaśnianego na przemian. * Początkowo kwestia Dartha Vadera (David Prowse) "No. I am your father" (Nie. Ja jestem twoim ojcem) miała brzmieć "You don't know the truth. Obi-Wan killed your father" (Nie znasz prawdy. Obi-Wan zabił twego ojca). * Film miał opóźnienie w kręceniu o 3 miesiące, gdyż jedno ze studiów w większej części spłonęło w pożarze. * O 10 milionów dolarów przekroczono budżet filmu. * Na potrzeby filmu uszyto 16 różnych strojów dla Luke'a (Mark Hamill). * Zbudowany w skali 1:1, specjalnie na potrzeby filmu Sokół Millenium ważył 23 tony. * Postać Lando Calrissiana (Billy Dee Williams) początkowo miała być klonem, który przeżył wojnę klonów. * Billy Dee Williams, grający Lando Calrissiana, pierwotnie miał wcielić się w postać Hana Solo (którą przyjął Harrison Ford). * Yaphet Kotto dostał propozycję zagrania Lando Calrissiana (Billy Dee Williams przyjął tę rolę). Odrzucił ją jednak, ponieważ bał się, że jego postać zginie w filmie. * Irvin Kershner z początku odrzucił posadę reżysera, gdyż obawiał się, że film nie ma szans dorównać poziomem "Nowej nadziei". Do zmiany zdania przekonał go jego agent, który powiedział, że ma szansę zostać ważnym uczestnikiem tworzącym jedną z najwybitniejszych kosmicznych sag w historii kina. * Kurt Russell ubiegał się o rolę Hana Solo. * Temuera Morrison, który zagrał Jango Fetta w "Ataku klonów", podłożył głos pod kwestie Boby Fetta w wersji DVD z 2004 roku. * Rolę Yody oferowano Jimowi Hensonowi, który ją odrzucił, ale zasugerował Franka Oza. Filmy Kategoria:Gwiezdne Wojny Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmowe uniwersum